Ouran One-shots
by SpaceGay
Summary: A series of Ouran Highschool Host Club One-shots, enjoy :)
1. Dress Shopping

Haruhi looked at the ticket before her at the six numbers. She looked at the TV and double checked that the numbers were the same. Matching, was this a lie? Or some kind of sick joke? She had won the lottery. 10 million yen, she had never had that much money in her life. She stared at the ticket.

"Are you okay, Haruhi." Her dad asked as he came through the front door.

Haruhi stuffed the ticket in her pocket. "Yeah dad I'm fine." She said.

She hugged her dad. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" he said.

"I know." Haruhi said smiling.

She made a drink for her dad, knowing that he was tried from his shift. While she did, she thought of what she would do with the money. Her bill with the host club had been paid off, so she didn't need to worry about that anymore. Money had never mattered to her and she was hardly a material person. A thought came to her, she may not want or need it, but she knew who would.

She gave her dad his drink and sat opposite him.

"Erm." Haruhi began "Dad . . ."

"Yes, what is it?" he asked kindly

"There's a prom at school in about two months and I was wondering if we could go dress shopping this weekend?" she asked.

Her dad's face lit up. He pulled his daughter into a hug and spun her round, suddenly stopping.

"Are you sure that you don't want a suit?" he asked, knowing that his daughter preferred traditional 'male' clothing.

"No I think that a dress might be nice, I'll have a look at suits but I want to try on dresses too." Haruhi said. She beamed up at her dad, who smiled back.

"Ok." He said happily

"But I want to go somewhere nice." She said

"I would want nothing less for my Haruhi." Her dad said

That Saturday, Haruhi and her dad traveled to the nice part of town and walked into a dress shop. Haruhi looked at the gowns with disinterest. She wasn't here to by herself a dress; she was going to buy her dad the nicest dress that she could afford.

Her dad was looking as the dress with awe; he had never been able to afford much and only had about three outfits for work and every day wear. He was drawn to the slim velvet numbers.

She picked up a pale pink slimming dress with lace flowers on the bust, she thought that it looked alright, but was only going to try it if her dad tried something on.

"I'm going to try this one dad." She said.

He smiled. "That will look gorgeous on your figure." He said. "You have a great eye."

"You should try something on." She said enthusiastically.

Her dad looked uncertain. "Haruhi." He said seriously "I can't afford to." He looked so sad; Haruhi could tell how much he wanted to.

"Please, for me?" She asked

He looked down at his adorable daughter's face, every day she grew more and more like her mother.

"Okay." He said, smiling

"Pick as many as you want to try on." Haruhi said

Ten minutes later Haruhi stood in the pink dress that she had chosen. It looked okay, but Haruhi knew that she wasn't going to walk out with it. She came out of the changing room and her dad stood before her. He wore a floor length, figure hugging, velvet dress, in dark blue with small silver straps. He had never looked more beautiful. Haruhi stared at him, she was speechless.

"You look amazing!" Haruhi said breaking the silence

He looked down "I feel amazing." He said. "You look really good."

"Thanks," Haruhi said. She shrugged

Her dad sighed "I'll go take this off then." He said sadly. He began to walk back into the changing room but Haruhi grabbed his hand.

"Dad, there is something I should tell you." She said

"What?" He asked

"I won the lottery . . . and I didn't really know what to do with the money. So . . . I thought I could buy you a dress." She explained. Haruhi felt bad for keeping secrets and was finally glad to have the pressure of the lie off her chest.

"Wait . . . you won the lottery?" He asked, trying to get the fact clear in his mind. Haruhi nodded. "And you want to buy _me_ a dress?"

"Yes, you have to sacrifice so much so that I can go to a nice school. I have never been happier then at the Ouran Academy and I am so thankful of that. I want to do this." Haruhi said

"But it's so expensive . . ." Her dad said

She hugged her dad "It's my money. I'm buying you this dress dad, and you can't stop me." She said. Her dad smiled, there was no stopping Haruhi once she had made up her mind.

"Okay, as long as you're sure?" he asked. Haruhi nodded and beamed at her dad. He smiled back and they hugged again.

"After this I want to go and buy myself a nice suit. Then the rest of the money can go on school or into my savings." Haruhi said.

Haruhi bought her dad the dress. They then went and found Haruhi a smart multi-purpose black suit that was in the perfect size. Then her and her dad went out to a restaurant and they both ate fancy tuna.

"I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate you." Her dad said. Haruhi looked at her dad confused.

"Yes you do. You tell me all the time." She said

"Your amazing Haruhi." He said

"Dad you don't have to . . ." She said. Haruhi had never been able to take complements. "Thanks Dad." She said smiling

"That's okay, how's the tuna?" he asked

"Amazing!" she exclaimed "well worth it as a treat." She said.

They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their meal together.


	2. The Piano Concert

Tamaki Suoh was now a known pianist. Now the twenty Four year old was known for being both handsome and talented. He was currently in the middle of a concert, he had been touring all summer and this was his final show. He was about halfway through the concert, playing the final piece of the first half; _Gymnopédies_ (Erik Satie).

His long slender hands, playing the notes with the same love that he shared for his husband. He looked into the audience searching for Kyoya. After a few seconds he saw his raven haired arsehole of a husband. He was sitting next to the twins and Haruhi. He loved him so much. He smiled and Kyo smiled back, just slightly.

A tear fell down Kyoya's face. This had always been their song; him and Tamaki. Tamaki had even recorded him playing it and they had it as their first dance at their wedding, four years ago.

He finished the song his finger stopping. He stood up and bowed. The audience applauded and Tamaki heard cheering from Haruhi and the twins.

"That song was dedicated to my other half." Tamaki said. His beauty was dazzling under the stage lights. "I hope that you've all enjoyed the first half, there will now be a short intermission now." He said. There was an audible 'aww' "See you all in fifteen minutes." He said. Tamaki bowed and left the stage to thunderous applause. His white tailcoats swishing behind him as he walked off.

Kyoya found him in the intermission. He leaned forward and kissed his husband.

"I hate you so much." Kyoya said

"I know you do." Tamaki smiled. He knew that Kyoya hated it when he dedicated songs to him, but he couldn't help it! Tamaki was just so proud of his husband.

"Well done boss." The Hitachiin Twins said in unison.

"Thanks guys." Tamaki said. he hadn't noticed them behind Kyo.

Haruhi gave Tamaki a hug and a friendly peck on the cheek. "Well done senpai! I've always thought that your playing was beautiful." She said

Tamaki beamed, suddenly becoming the proud 'daddy' that he had been in high school. "You really think so!" he said, suddenly grabbing Haruhi's hands in his own.

Kyoya coughed beside him, bringing him back to the present. Tamaki let go of her hands. "Sorry." He said a pink flush in his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi said. she smiled thinking of how although he was now a grown up, Tamaki had never really changed.

The bell went for the ten minute call.

"We'll go and find our seats." Haruhi said

"Good luck." Hikaru said

"With the second half." Kaoru said

The trio went to find their seats leaving Kyoya and Tamaki alone.

"Sorry about that." Tamaki apologised. Despite his lack of emotion, Kyoya was easily Jealous.

"That's okay Tamaki." Kyoya said. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do me proud." He said.

He went to walk away, but his husband gave him the largest set of puppy dog eyes.

"How can I do you proud without a proper kiss?" he asked. Kyoya smiled and pushed up his glasses. Why did he marry this ridiculas excuse of a man? Kyoya placed one arm around Tamaki's neck, the other round his husband's slim waist. He passionately kissed him and played with his blond hair, before letting go off him.

Kyoya flattened down Tamaki's blond hair and straitened his other half's suit. "There!" Kyo said. "Now can you do me proud?" he asked.

Tamaki beamed and kissed him again. "See you after the show." He said.

The second half went as quickly as the first. Tamaki was on the final song of the evening, he loved being in the spotlight and was going to miss doing the concerts.

"This is one of the first pieces that I ever learnt. This piece has always reminded me of my mum and I want to dedicate it to her." Tamaki said.

He slowly played _Clair De Lune_ (Claude Debussy), with each note thinking of the mother that he hadn't seen for years. He still missed her blond hair and full smile. He thought of the times that he would play her songs and remind her of how much he loved her.

He hadn't seen her since he left for Japan, but would always search the auditorium for her face, every time he did a concert. He scanned the crowd and stopped, his heart beating quickly. There she was! It was her! It was actually her! His mum was here! He wasn't imagining it. He couldn't believe it. He smiled and began playing more passionately, her smile driving him on. Tamaki pushed back tear. His final show was perfect.

Tamaki Suoh said goodnight to the audience and received their adoration, in the same way he had with the girls in The Host Club. They gave him a standing ovation, the twins having a competition of who could cheer the loudest. "Thank you all so much for coming." Tamaki said. He bowed and left the stage for the final time that evening.

After the show a blond haired woman came up to him. She smiled at the blond pianist.

"Tamaki?" she asked. He looked at her. She hadn't changed much, a few more lines on her face maybe.

"Mum?" he asked, he couldn't believe that she was here. She nodded and began to cry. He pulled her into a hug and began crying himself. He had waited so long for this moment.

Kyoya found his husband crying with another woman. He looked at her long blond hair, which was so much like Tamaki's. He had found his mother again.

Tamaki and his mum broke the hug. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's hand. "Mum I want you to meet my husband, Kyoya." He said proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kyoya said bowing respectfully

"Nice to meet you Suoh san." She said bowing

Tamaki laughed. His mum looked at him. "Actually I took his name. Ootori is our surname." Tamaki explained.

His mum smiled. "My apologies Kyoya Ootori." She said bowing again

"The honour is mine." He said. She blushed slightly.

The twins and Haruhi joined the happy trio.

"Who's this?" the twins asked

"You should show more respect to Tamaki's mum." Kyoya snapped

"Please." Hikaru said bowing

"Forgive us!" Kaoru said bowing

Tamaki's mum smiled, no harm done.

For the rest of the evening Tamaki and the others got to know Tamaki's mum better over drinks, Honey and Mori also joined them in the bar. Over the next week or so Tamaki got to spend the quality time with his mum that he never had during his teenage years.


	3. The Body Switch

A warm breeze filtered through the thin white curtains. Kyoya's eyes slowly opened, something was wrong. He could see clearly. He sat up and looked around, this wasn't his room, this was Tamaki's. Why the hell was he in Tamaki's bed? He stressfully pulled his delicate fingers through a mop of blond hair. Wait, he wasn't blond . . . what was going on? He looked down to his light blue soft cotton pyjamas . . . or rather Tamaki's. Kyoya jumped out of bed and looked into the full length gold framed mirror, which sat in the corner of the room. He looked at his purple eyes and blond hair, his slim waist and long legs. The image of Tamaki stood before him, but he was Kyoya? What was going on? Why was he in Tamaki's body?

Across town Tamaki opened his eyes and found himself in semi-darkness. Why was it so dark? He blinked, everything was so blurry. He reached for a side lamp and felt a pair of rounded glasses in his hands. Why were Kyoya's glasses on his bedside cabinet? He curiously put them on and found that he could see more clearly.

Tamaki sat up and stretched and looked around. This was Kyoya's room, but Kyoya wasn't here. Tamaki cautiously climbed out of bed and opened the window, lighted flooded in once the blackout curtain was drawn.

Tamaki walked around and began playing with Kyoya's stuff. His dark purple silk Pyjamas felt nice against his skin. He remembered the glasses and went in search of a mirror. he must look so stupid, he thought. He found one in Kyoya's personal bathroom.

Tamaki screamed when he saw his reflection. He had short dark hair and small accusing greyie blue eyes. Why was he Kyoya?

Kyoya's sister heard the commotion and came into his room.

"Are you okay? I heard a scream." She said. she was both confused and amused.

Tamaki tried to remain calm. "Yeah I just . . . " he tailed off. He had no idea what to say?

Kyoya's sister waited for him to finish. "Okay, well you have to get ready don't you? For school?" she said promting him into action.

"Oh yeah," he said.

Tamaki found his clothes had been laid out neatly including underwear, socks and shoes. What a dork, he thought. Who lays their clothes out the night before? Tamaki hastily put on the clothes struggling with the idea of wearing glasses.

Meanwhile Kyoya searched frantically through Tamaki's draws. Why did he have no organisation system? Who can live their life in this unorganised mess? Kyoya eventually found the Ouran uniform and carefully put them on, ensuring his tie was straight.

Kyoya calmly walked downstairs and toward the car.

"Aren't you going have breakfast?" Tamaki's grandmother asked

"Not today, I'm feeling a bit sick to be honest." Kyoya lied. He really had to see Tamaki.

Tamaki grandmother merely grunted at the basted grandson that she despised so much.

Meanwhile Tamaki enjured a family breakfast with Kyoya's brothers, sister and father.

"So how are you planning on disappointing me today, Kyoya?" his father asked Tamaki. He had no idea how to respond, so said nothing. Tamaki felt like even more of a disappointment than usual.

Tamaki respectfully left the table and as soon as he could ran to the car.

Both boys' were driven to school and arrived at the gates at the same time.

"Kyoya we need to talk."

Tamaki, we need to talk" both of them said at the same time.

Tamaki laughed and casually scratched the back of Kyoya's neck.

"Stop that." Kyoya demanded. Tamaki laughed. People began to point and whisper. 'Was Kyoya laugh?' Kyoya heard. He growled at himself in annoyance. He shook Tamaki's shoulders. "We have to be serious. Somehow we have switched bodies. We have to pretend to be each other until we work out how to undo this." Said Kyoya seriously. A look that really didn't suit Tamaki.

They walked in and were as quiet as possible during lessons. They both got sent to the nurse twice and were received funny looks for the lunchtime staff.

Then came time for the Host Club. Kyoya was more nervous than he let on, but refused to lose any money, even if it was just one day. Tamaki as usual was brimming with confidence, a look that didn't really suit Kyoya.

Tamaki doodled on the clipboard and pretended to know what he was doing. Occasionally he lifted his glasses and smiled slightly. Haruhi came up to him.

"Is Tamaki alright?" she asked

"yeah why?" Tamaki said

"Well he seems more nervous than usual, I wouldn't want him to lose any customers just cos he's in a bad mood." Haruhi said.

Tamaki looked into her bug cute chocolate eyes and just wanted to hold her in his arms. He took her hand in his and leaned down, Haruhi was shocked. Suddenly Tamaki remembered that he was being Kyoya and stood bolt upright.

"I'll talk to him." he announced as he walked over to where 'Tamaki' was entertaining guests. "Do you princess's mind leaving me and Tamaki to talk for a minute." He said politely

"Anything for the host club." One girl said as she drifted away. She couldn't quite believe that he had said that. Kyoya smiled, he was relieved to stop talking crap.

He thought that he had been doing okay, he did all the usual things that he saw Tamaki doing, if a little clumsily. Romance was hardly in Kyoya's taste.

'Kyoya' dragged 'Tamaki' by the sleeve to the door of 'The Black Magic Club'. Kyoya knocked on the door and slowly they waited. Seconds past like minutes. Beelzenef appeared from a crack in the door. He was immediately followed by Umihito Nekozawa, only member of the club.

"What darkness can I bring you today?" Nekoawa said, his voice, enquiring and seductive. He came forward into the host club.

The twins came up behind Kyoya and Tamaki. They giggled and made them jump. Suddenly Kyoya jumped into Tamaki's arms.

"Save me mummy" Kyoya said

"What's going on here?" Haruhi demanded "Tamaki senpai, you've been nervous all day, and Kyoya all you've done is doodle." She said. 'Tamaki' gave 'Kyoya' a sharp look while 'Kyoya' looked sheepish.

"We should tell them." Kyoya said with a sigh. He hated asking for help.

"Me and Kyoya have switched bodies, we don't know how or why. We just have." Tamaki said with a shrug. Honey and Mori joined them.

"It's because the twins cursed them." Mori said calmly.

"THEY DID WHAT!" 'Kyoya' yelled, angrily jumping up and down

"You shouldn't tell on people." The twins said in unison. Mori gave them a look and they went white. No one would dare start a fight with Mori, not even the twins.

'Tamaki' grabbed the twin's blazers. "I will kill you!" he said dangerously calmly.

Nekozawa put a hand on 'Tamaki's' shoulder and chuckled. The twins high fived each other, Haruhi, Honey and Mori gave them a look and they stopped and stood calmly again.

"To return you back to normal is simple." Nekozawa said.

'Kyoya's' eyes sparkled. "How?" he begged the cloaked boy.

"You have to kiss." Nekozawa said. He disappeared back into the dark his work was done here.

Kyoya and Tamaki looked at each other and gulped. They couldn't live as they were but . . . kissing seemed so wrong to them. The twins laughed, Kyoya and Tamaki became bright red, which made the twins laugh harder.

"Do you want to stay like this forever?" Haruhi demanded. She was really getting tired of this bullshit. Kyoya and Tamaki shook their heads. "Then kiss! It's not difficult. I had to kiss that girl at the Christmas party, why can't you two do it?" Haruhi said

They both looked each other. Haruhi did have a point. 'Kyoya' shrugged and 'Tamaki' smiled his forced smile. Tamaki pretending it was Haruhi kissing him, place a hand on 'Tamaki's' cheek. He leaned in and kissed Kyoya. Slowly at first but felt his tongue beg for more as Tamaki felt arms warp around his waist. They felt a warm breeze pass through their bodies.

The kissing boys' heard a 'Click' and pulled away suddenly. The twins laughed.

"Did you get it?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Of course I did." Kaoru said

"Daddy will kill you!" Tamaki yelled lunging at the twin. They skirted back leaving Tamaki time to land face first on the floor. He stood. "At least the switch back worked." He said. He was glad to be back in his own skin.

Kyoya looked into his clipboard.

"Tamaki?" He asked

"Yes mummy." Tamaki asked

"Why is there doodle's all of my precious work?" Kyoya demanded

Tamaki went bright red, Kyoya lunged for his throat, but Honey stopped Mummy from killing Daddy.

"Let's celebrate with cake!" he said brightly.

Everyone had cake and the twins happily shared the picture Kyoya and Tamaki's intimate kiss, while Kyoya bristled with anger and, Tamaki went red with embarrassment. Eventually Kyoya and Tamaki laughed it off as a funny prank, but it took some time.


	4. Fantasy Of The Lady Manager

Renge Chan sat in the host club opposite her dark prince, his piercing eyes seeing all of the dirty thoughts of her souls' desire. He smiled and her heart began to speed up, why was he so perfect? She told herself to calm down.

"Are you okay?" he asked taking her hand. The sincerity in his voice made her want to hold this moment forever.

Renge Chan went bright red with embarrassment; she didn't know what to do. Kyoya took his hand and moved it to turn her chin to look at him.

Renge Chan's heart was on fire, this was everything that she had ever wanted. She stared at his lips and longed to kiss them.

'It's now or never' she told herself.

She leaned forward and kissed him, with closed lips. His cheeks went pink and lifted his glasses. He took them off and ran one had through his hair. Kyoya bit his lip and kissed Renge-Chan full on the lips.

She sat back, stunned. Kyoya took her hand and let her to a quiet corner.

"Is this what you want Renge?" Kyoya said. She looked into his eyes, he longed for her as much as she longed for him.

She nodded and felt his kisses on neck, she moaned. He reached up her skirt slowly, playfully, enjoying every moment.

Suddenly everything went black. Renge Chan woke her eyes. Why was she asleep on a sofa in the host club?

"Renge Chan, are you alright?" Haruhi asked. The host walked over and helped her up.

"Thanks Haruhi." Renge said. She yawned and stretched. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked sleepily.

Haruhi nodded.

"How long for?" Renge asked

"About an hour, Kyoya put Honey's blanket over you, so that you didn't get cold. He insisted on it." Haruhi said

"He's too sweet sometimes." Renge said

"When he wants to be." Haruhi said

"Maybe you should go home Renge." Haruhi said putting a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Your probably right, Thank you Haruhi. See you tomorrow." Renge Chan said smiling.

"See you tomorrow Renge." Haruhi said

Renge Chan walked home in a daze, what a great dream. If only it was real, she thought. Oh well, we can just pretend and keep playing fan made games.


	5. L'amour Est Bleu (Love Is Blue)

The piano notes floated through the air of the host club. Haruhi looked down at her second-hand watch; her dad had gotten it for her on her last birthday. The host club was over. So why was someone playing the piano? And why hadn't Haruhi seen a piano in this room before?

She followed the notes and slowly opened the door. Tamaki Suoh was sitting playing the piano singing softly to himself. The curtains billowed softly in the wind and the low sun shone of the boys beautiful features. He looked sad, the lonely prince, the perfect picture of melancholy.

"Umm Senpai." Haruhi said.

The notes slammed horribly on the piano, making Haruhi wince. Tamaki turned suddenly looking at her. He looked upset.

"Are you okay Senpai?" Haruhi asked walking towards him.

He smiled at her, the same old Tamaki from before.

"Of course I am daughter." He said his purple eyes sparkling.

"I told you nt to call me that." she said, irritated.

There was a pause and Tamaki looked down at his hands.

"Don't you need to study?" He said concerned.

"Oh yeah, I was going to come in here to do it, but I'll find somewhere else." She said "see you Tama-" Haruhi said

"Stay .it's fine, as long as you don't mind me playing." Tamaki said.

Haruhi thought for a minute, she did love when Tamaki played. But she needed quiet to study. "Ok, if you don't mind." She said at last.

Tamaki beamed and nodded. "I'll play quietly." He said.

They sat like that for a while, Tamaki slowly playing music, occasionally singing, Haruhi studying, occasionally talking aloud to herself.

Suddenly Haruhi stood up and stretched. She walked over to the piano drinking from a water bottle.

"What are you playing?" she asked softly.

"L'amour Est Bleu." He said. Haruhi looked at him blankly, she didn't know any French. "Love Is Blue." He translated for her. "It's an old French song, my mum taught it to me back when I was a kid." Tamaki said.

"Would you sing it for me?" Haruhi requested. Tamaki looked uncertain. "You don't have to Senpai," she said.

She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm and smiled up at her. "I'd be honored to." He said bowing.

"Thank you." Haruhi said, bowing her head slightly.

"My singing is a little rusty." He said apologetically.

Haruhi leaned against the piano. Tamaki began to play the song, he sang in French.

"Doux, doux, l'amour est doux.

Douce ma vie, ma vie, dans tres bras.

Doux, doux, l'amour est doux

Douce ma vie ma vie pres de toi.

Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu.

Berce mon coeur, amoureux.

Bleu, bleu l'amour est bleu.

Bleu, comme le ciel qui joue dans tes yeux.

Comme l'eau, comme l'eau qui court.

Moi mon coeur court apres ton amour.

Gris, gris, l'amour est gris.

Pleure mon coeur lorsque tu t'en vas.

Gris, gris, le ciel est gris.

Tombe la pluie quand tu n' es plus la.

Le vent, le vent gemit.

Pleure le vent lorsque tu t'en vas.

Le vant, le vant maudit.

Pleure mon coeur quand tu n'es plus la.

Comme l'eau, comme l'eau qui court.

Moi mon coeur court apres ton amour.

Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu.

Le ciel est bleu lorsque tu reviens.

Bleu bleu l'amour est bleu.

L'amour est bleu qaund tu prends ma main.

Fou, fou, l'amour est fou.

Fou comme toi et fou comme moi.

Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu.

L'amour est bleu qaund a je suis toi.

L'amour est bleu qaund a je suis a toi."

Tamaki looked up at Haruhi and smiled; she had closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She smiled back.

"That sounded beautiful, but what does it translate too?" Haruhi asked

"I'll play it in Japanese if you want?" He asked

"I would love that." she said

He thought for a second, mentally translating the lyrics in his head. He smiled and began to play.

"Sweet, sweet, love is sweet

Sweet is my life my life in your arms.

Sweet love is sweet.

Sweet, sweet love is sweet.

Sweet is my life my life close to you.

Blue, Blue love is blue.

Cradle my heart my loving heart. Blue, blue love is blue.

Blue as the sky that plays in your eyes.

Like the water, like the running water.

Me my, heart runs after your love.

Gray, gray, love is gray.

My heart weeps when you go.

Gray gray the sky is grey.

My heart weeps when you go away.

Gray, gray, the sky is gray.

Let it rain when you're gone.

The wind the wind moans.

The wind cries when you leave.

The wind, the cursed wind.

Crying my heart when you're gone

Like the, water the running water.

Me, my heart runs after your love.

Blue blue love is blue.

The sky is blue when you return.

Blue blue love is blue.

Love is blue when you take my hand.

Crazy, crazy, love is crazy.

A crazy fool like you and a crazy fool like me.

Blue blue love is blue.

Love is blue when I am your.

Love is blue when I am yours."

Tamaki wrinkled his nose, disappointed and angry with himself. "Sorry that was terribly, I haven't been practicing in Japanese." He apologised.

"Tamaki that was beautiful." Haruhi said "I love when you play." She admitted

Tamaki looked up surprised, his heart filled with pride at the thought of Haruhi loving something about him.

She looked at her clock and looked down. "I have to go home now, Senpai." She said. "But thank you." She said bowing.

Tamaki bowed back. "No problem." He said "Anything for you Haruhi." He said

She packed up her things while Tamaki put the piano lid down, he should probably go home too.

"See you tomorrow Senpai." Haruhi said as she went to rush out of the door. She stopped finding that she couldn't open the door with her arms full of school work.

Tamaki smiled as he walked over, he was reminded of the day he had met the cute host. He opened the door for her and they went their separate ways, saying goodbye at the school gate.


	6. Reading Etiquette

Kyoya Ootori had taken a rare quiet moment in the host club to read his book. He'd missed reading, as his studies had taken over recently. He was deeply ingrained into the story, a murder mystery; one of his favourites,

Suddenly Tamaki Suoh sidled next to him on the sofa. Kyoya bridled knowing exactly who was there. He ignored the handsome blond and focused on his book, hoping that Tamaki would take the hint.

Tamaki leaned his head on Kyoya's shoulder, Kyoya coolly shrugged him off.

A few minutes past and Kyoya was getting more and more annoyed at Tamaki's mere presence. He was struggling to focus on the words. Tamaki tried again, the blond leaned his head against Kyoya's shoulder and hugged his arms around his waist.

Kyoya sighed and put down his book, carefully placing a book mark in; only monsters folded the corners

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyoya asked irritated

"What are you reading?" Tamaki asked innocently looking at his friend.

Kyoya stared into Tamaki's purple eyes, he was very much reminded of a needy child, or pet dog, both of which he hated. Sometimes he wanted to strangle the dumb blond.

"I was reading a murder mystery novel." Kyoya said

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya pushed Tamaki off of him and glared. "Because I like reading, okay?" Kyoya said defensively.

He returned to his book, angrier than before. People these days had no manners. Why was it so hard to understand that when you're reading a book you don't want to talk to someone?

Tamaki sat doing nothing while Kyoya read. There was an awkward silence between the two boys, which was only broken by the soft, comforting sound of turning pages.

When Kyoya was finally calm, he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyoya angrily asked turning to Tamaki

"I wanted to know if you wanted a drink. I was going to make some tea." Tamaki said. He was shocked by Kyoya's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry Tamaki; I was just trying to focus. Tea would be lovely, thank you." Kyoya said. He hoped that he hadn't caused too much offense.

Tamaki made the tea and bought it over.

"Thank you Tamaki," Kyoya said

"That's alright." The blond responded with a full smile.

They sat next to each other, sipping at their tea. Kyoya multitasked tea and reading with great control.

Kyoya put down his mug, when he had drunk his tea and Tamaki took his opportunity.

"What's your book about?" he asked the dark haired bookworm

"A murder." Kyoya said

"Who's murder?" Tamaki asked

It will be yours if you're not careful, Kyoya thought. "A man named Kii." Kyoya said

"Why?" Tamaki asked

"Why what?" Kyoya asked

"Why does he get murdered?" Tamaki asked

"That's what I'm trying to find out. That why I'm reading." Kyoya said

A few minutes past, book pages turned and the clock ticked.

"So you don't know?" Tamaki asked

"Know what?" Kyoya asked. His anger beginning to boil. Three more questions and he was going to punch Tamaki.

"Who did it?" Tamaki asked

"I already said-" Kyoya said

"You don't suspect anyone?" Tamaki asked

Kyoya sighed and put down his book. One more stupid question and the king of the host club was going to get what he deserved. Kyoya breathed deeply.

"Tamaki, do you know what book etiquette is?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki looked thoughtful. "Is that when you talk about a book with someone who hasn't read it?"

Kyoya became murderous. How could someone be so stupid? How could he mistake something so simple? Kyoya calmly as he could place his hands on Tamaki's shoulders'. Tamaki stared at him, the tension between them grew.

Tamaki leaned forward, Kyoya panicked and head-butted the blond. Tamaki put a hand to his head before passing out.

Kyoya smiled at least he wouldn't bother him reading anymore.

"Hey," The Twins said as they entered

"Why is Tamaki senpai unconscious?" Haruhi asked, coming in behind the twins

The Twins inspected the Boss. They looked at each other and put their thumbs up at Kyoya.

"Well done!" They said

"I think it's an improvement." Kaoru said

"The Boss has never been so nice to be around." Hikaru agreed

Haruhi elbowed them and they looked at her and stuck their tongues out, before going to find something to do. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes.

She sat across from Kyoya who had taken to reading again. Haruhi also got out her book and smiled.

"It's nice and quiet." She said

Kyoya nodded at her. Next to him Tamaki stirred. Haruhi looked from Tamaki to Kyoya, she nodded at the dark haired boy and he hit Tamaki again.

"Yes, it's finally peaceful in here." Kyoya said smiling

Haruhi nodded. They both returned to their books, enjoying the peace and quiet of the hot club.


	7. Mistletoe Kisses

Tamaki leaned against the doors of the host club under the mistletoe. He opened his book and pretended to read, lying in wait for Haruhi.

The doors swung open and a dark haired boy entered. He pushed his glasses and sighed, Kyoya had been waiting for Tamaki to do something like this.

"You're not Haruhi!" the blonde protested.

Kyoya smiled and kissed Tamaki's lips. "No daddy I'm not." He said.

The shadow king walked on as if nothing had happened "Oh and Tamaki . . ."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"If want to gain that commoners attention, having your book the right way might help." Kyoya said.

Tamaki blushed, embarrassed, the book half falling out of his hand. The only lips he wanted to taste were Haruhi's.

The book fell and he shook the kiss away. He picked up the book and reposed, ensuring the book was the right way.

The doors swung open and trouble entered. The twins circled Tamaki and he froze into a statue.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled mischievously at each other and each kissed on of Tamaki's cheeks.

"Merry Christmas my lord!" the twins echoed.

The Tamaki statue shattered and the twin ran off laughing and high fiving each other.

The statue re-formed as quickly as it fell apart. "MUMMY, OUR SONS ARE CAUSING TROUBLE AGAIN!"

Kyoya sighed and ignored the blonde, focusing on the profit chart in front of him. Tamaki ran over to him and pouted like a puppy. Kyoya kicked him away and pointed to the door which was slowly opening.

Honey senpai skipped in and saw the mistletoe on the floor he picked up and put it between him and Bun Bun and kissed his pink bear.

"Mitsukuni." A booming voice said.

Honey turned to Mori and the mistletoe was taken from his hands.

"Takashi?" Honey asked his cheeks blushing.

Takashi picked up Honey and kissed the adorable blonde.

"Merry Christmas." Mori said.

Honey hugged him. "Merry Christmas Takashi!"

The two moved on, getting ready for activities by eating cake.

Tamaki walked over and re picked up his book and mistletoe, with everyone else here, the only person left was Haruhi. He waited a few minutes.

Suddenly the sound of small footsteps echoed through the corridor and Tamaki smiled, he knew exactly who it was.

The doors slammed opened and an out of breathe Haruhi nearly ran into Tamaki. She bowed apologising.

Tamaki put a hand under her chin, "It's no bother. A cute thing like you could never harm such a handsome man like myself." Tamaki said.

Haruhi turned blue and turned her face away. Tamaki lowered the mistletoe between them. Haruhi looked at it, then at her senpai.

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from Tamaki.

"No way in hell senpai!" she said.

Tamaki turned black and sat in the corner, a purple shadow around him.

The twins came up and leaned on Haruhi.

"Good job Haruhi." The unison voices chimed.

"I didn't mean to do . . . I just!" Haruhi face palmed.

She walked over to Tamaki; he looked up at her, puppy like in appearance.

"Senpai," she said.

He nodded "woof!" He said.

"The guests are arriving." She said.

Back in host mode in the click of a finger, Tamaki was up and greeting the girls who entered the club.

Haruhi blinked, she would never understand that boy. Her heart ached slightly, should she have kissed him? It was only a Christmas kiss, it's not like it meant anything . . .

A few hours later, after all of the girls had filled out, everyone was packing up for the day.

Haruhi was putting away the costumes in the changing room. Tamaki opened the curtain and was doing the same as Haruhi.

"Oh, sorry." Tamaki said.

"I wondered where the other costumes were." She said. "Thanks senpai."

She took the costumes from him, their hands brushed against one another's. Haruhi placed them on the rail with the rest of the outfits they had used.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked looking at his hand.

"Yes Tamaki?" Haruhi asked turning to him.

Tamaki looked away, melancholy. "Why didn . . ." . . . He turned to her. He had to know the truth. "Why didn't you kiss me earlier?" he asked.

Haruhi blushed slightly, she had not expected this. "Oh, I just . . ."

"Is because it was in front of everyone?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi though for a second, she wasn't sure herself.

Tamaki leaned for and put a hand on her cheek, he pulled out the mistletoe he'd been hiding in his jacket.

"No one is here Haruhi. Everyone else has left." He said softly.

Haruhi smiled and felt a pain in her chest. Was this the reason she hadn't wanted to kiss him earlier?

Haruhi nodded. "Merry Christmas Tamaki!" she said with a smile.

Tamaki leaned forward and kissed her, slowly at first. Dropping the mistletoe he let his hands move round her waist cautiously, he didn't want to force her.

Their lips pulled away and their foreheads touched.

"Tamaki, I should go . . ." Haruhi said. If she didn't leave then, she'd never want to let go.

He pulled his arms away sadly, his heart burning. He nodded.

Haruhi kissed him lips again, sweetly. "Have a good Christmas senpai." She said.

"You too Haruhi!" he called.

We watched her go and crashed on one of the sofas'.

"Was it worth it?" Kyoya asked sitting next to Tamaki.

Tamaki looked from the door to his best friend. His heart ached painfully. He shook his head and put his arms around Kyoya, he needed the comfort.

Kyoya sighed and leaned his head against Tamaki's blonde hair. He knew that he had lost Tamaki to Haruhi. Kyoya's heart felt as heavy as Tamaki's did.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya said "Do you want your Christmas present now?" He asked standing up and pulling the king up with him.

"Okay." Tamaki said, still feeling a little down.

Kyoya walked over to the piano and began to play what he knew was Tamaki's favourite composition. He missed a note and cursed, Tamaki laughed.

The two boys looked at each other as Kyoya continued to play.

"Did you learn it for me?" Tamaki asked touched by the present.

"Merry Christmas Tamaki." Kyoya said with a nod as he played the final note.

Kyoya stood up. "I think you play it much better than I do." he said.

"It's just practice." Tamaki said with a shrug.

"See you after Christmas." Kyoya said.

"Have a good Christmas Kyoya." Tamaki said.

"You too Tamaki." The shadow king said.

Kyoya left, shortly followed by Tamaki, both boys dreading what the season would bring for them.


End file.
